


Simon&Alec

by njk19



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 16:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njk19/pseuds/njk19





	Simon&Alec

**Simon POV**

Walking in pandemonium I see Alec and Magnus standing way too close, Magnus leans in and kisses Alec. I don’t stick around to watch anymore I run straight out the way I came. It feels like my heart has been ripped out then and there. Man and to think only a year and a half ago Alec had walked in on Magnus with another bloke. How he shouted his mouth off about how he didn’t know how anyone could do that. I should have guessed it would happen though. As Alec used to say when he was with Magnus ‘he was it for him’. The fact that we had been in a relationship a year and not one person knew about it but us should have been a give away. The fact he would keep anything of mine that I had left at his hidden away and never once left a single thing at my apartment. I go to his apartment and open it with the key he gave me aha what a fucking joke. I storm in collect the few things I had left, take the key and place it on his table. I debate for a few seconds before collecting Alec’s notebook and ripping a page out.

 

* * *

 

 _To Alec_ ,

_Fuck you. I’m so done with your shit and being your dirty fucking secret. Don’t contact me and stay the hell away._

_Simon_

* * *

 

Feeling satisfied I walk straight back out. On the way home I go to the store and pick up a bottle of vodka. As soon as I get in my apartment. I lock the door so no one can bother me and turn my phone off. There’s only one thing I plan to do now and that’s drink myself into oblivion. Hearing a knock and knowing it will be Jordan I shout ‘not now Jordan please leave me alone’. Jordan as usual knows when something is wrong he shouts ‘not a fucking chance let me in. I have more booze we can get stoned too. We don’t have to talk about whatever happened I just want to be there for you your my best friend I love you brother’. Sighing I walk to the door and rip it open I say ‘well what you waiting for dick I plan to get paralytic’. Laughing he walks in locks the door and we do just that.

 

**Alec POV**

Walking into my apartment my mind drifts to Magnus. I literally can’t believe he kissed me out of fucking nowhere. I think about Simon and realise just how shitty I have been with him lately. Constantly being distant, ignoring him and choosing Magnus over him time and time again. It hits me how much of an awful boyfriend I have been with him. He’s literally done so much for me and I threw it back in his face. Checking my phone I see if Simon has messaged me, finding no messages which is weird because even though I have been a prick he still messages me everyday. I try ringing him but it goes straight to voicemail. Sighing I go to get a bottle of water out the kitchen. When I go to open the fridge I see a key on the table. Confused I walk over to see a note underneath. Having no clue what the fuck is going on i read it. I stare in utter disbelief at the note then the key. Only then does it sink in that simons left me. Sinking to the floor the tears come full force. I curl up sobbing. I have no clue what brought this on. Whether it was because I have been acting like a twat lately or what. I just know I have to find out and need to try and get Simon back in my life. The thought of not having him in my life is not something I can actually bare the thought of. He’s literally everything to me. Drying my eyes I head straight over to Simon’s. When I arrive I hear voices I try knocking but no one answers. Deciding I will wait until someone answers even if it means waiting all night I sit outside the door. I hear the door being unlocked at around 3am. Standing I wait to see who it is. Grunting in annoyance as Jordan makes his way out of Simon’s looking pissed as a fart I push past him and slam the door. Turning I see Simon drinking a bottle of vodka with tears streaming down his face. It feels like my heart has been ripped out at seeing him so hurt. He turns and for a second he looks shocked then he just looks pissed clean off he shouts ‘no nope I’m not doing this. Get the fuck out of my apartment. I told you to stay the hell away from me’. Frustrated I say ‘Simon what in the fuck has brought this on? Why are you leaving me? I know I have been a dick lately. I’m so sorry please babe I need you and I love you’. I can’t even stop the tears it literally feels like my heart has been torn out my chest. Simon walks to the door and opens it his voice breaks when he says ‘not leaving I have already left you there’s nothing you can do to change that now. A dick you got that right constantly choosing your fucking ex boyfriend over me. Well go fuck yourself you can have him I’m done. Also if you loved me you wouldn’t have been kissing him tonight would you! Now get the fuck out’. I realise then and there Simon must have walked into pandemonium and only seen Magnus lean in to kiss me. I walk up to my stupid man and pull him into my arms. Simon being Simon tries to struggle and get away I just tighten my arms and say ‘God you really are an idiot. Yes he kissed me. I didn’t kiss him back if you had stuck around long enough you would have seen me in fact push him away from me. I told him to go to hell that I have a boyfriend and have done for a year now. That your the love of my life. That I plan to marry you and do everything with you because your literally my whole entire world. There will never be anyone else for me you idiot. I have been an ass these last few weeks for that I apologise god damn it I’m so fucking sorry. Magnus he’s nothing to me literally I have no feelings whatsoever toward him I haven’t in a long time. Your the love of my life. The only reason I spent time with Magnus was because he had been dating Meliorn who happens to be my friend. I wanted to clear the air between us so it wouldn’t be awkward for Meliorn. God Simon I love you and I’m so sorry’. Simon tilts his head back tears streaming down his face sniffling he says ‘you really mean that? God I’m such an idiot I just seen him lean in to kiss you and I just thought with you spending all that time with him you wanted him back. I mean he’s a successful business man, me I’m just a vet who does gigs on the side. He’s everything I’m not. I’m just a dorky average looking guy. I’m nothing. Your so out of my league’. Kissing Simon I pull back and say ‘when will you realise that your good enough. Hell your better than everyone I know. Your so perfect. I love that your so passionate about your job. I love seeing you on stage. I love every single thing about you. I don’t give a flying fuck if your not some business man. You your all I want I don’t care about anyone else. I want to do it properly I want to be open about our relationship I want to show you off. I want to take you to my parents house and let them all meet my gorgeous boyfriend’. Simon god he just looks so cute ‘okay Alec I’m game for that. I love you so much too babe. As much as I would love to stay up I’m fucking tired and so are you. It’s like 3:30am. Let’s get some sleep and talk more in the morning since we both have the day off’. Smiling I let Simon lead me to the bed, we undress and lie in bed. We Kiss and just as I’m about to fall asleep I remember something ‘Simon your not off work tomorrow’ I hear him laugh before he turns towards me and says ‘I am I’m sick’. Rolling my eyes I say ‘your something else you. Night baby love you’ pulling Simon towards me I cuddle up to him and drift off to sleep.


End file.
